kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/New Infobox Test (2)
This blog is the continuation of my first New Infobox Test-blog from over at E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia. This blog is for testing the new infoboxes. As long as the new infoboxes don't look almost exactly like the old ones and haven't been approved by all active admins, they aren't gonna be used at the wiki. If only one admin votes against them, then we are not gonna use the new infoboxes. Adjusting the new infobox Test 1 On the right I'm testing the new infobox the attributes from Goki's article. I removed the Height and Voiced by info, to prevent it from flooding the infobox, because the new infoboxes will also feature a different way of sorting content than the one shown for original Height and Voiced by attributes. I chose Goki's infobox info for testing this, because he is one of the few characters to have more than one image in his infobox, thus using the imagetwo attribute and allowing me to test it here. Just as I said. As long as this infobox doesn't look almost exactly the same as the old ones and hasn't been approved by all active admins, we aren't gonna use it. Right now, it has the block default design, which almost none of us like and likely isn't getting it any positive votes by the other admins. You can see the final product of how the new infoboxes will look like over at, for example, the Protagonist aritcle (over at my EVO Wiki). Note that unlike Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia uses a darker theme and a blue header with white text. Of cause, the new infoboxes on KDZ Wikia will use the KDZ Wikia colors instead. Test 2 Ecks Dee! XD When I saw the color black over at the code, I already sniffed, that somethin' was funny, but now I have proof! Hehehe! XD Look! We now have a new infobox, that looks like an old infobox, but it doesn't have the Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia colors, but the E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia ones, cause the colors for the new infoboxes is directed by the code in the respective css code package and not by the theme of the wiki like it was with the old infoboxes! Yay! I learned somethin' new! :3 (And if you read this, you probably learned something new, too!) Of cause, I can't leave it like this. XD I'm now gonna check out the hex values for our KDZ Wikia infobox colors and then apply them to the code for the new infoboxes. :3 Test 3 Okie-dokie! I updated the infobox colors and checked, so they should now be the same as the old infobox colors! Hey! Even only the header text is yellow and all the other text is white, just like it should be. Now I can test the image captions! Testing image captions and galleries Test 4 This test is about image captions! These seem to work fine! Even using ''' to make the text small and aligned to the top works! As you can see over at the Goki infobox at '''Test 1, the text even hyphenates on its own accord when using the new infoboxes. If you don't want the text to be hyphenated, you will need to check your edit with the preview and add one line break before the word, that would be hyphenated by the infobox. The new image-captions replace the old imagemap caption, because you can now add a caption to the individual images instead of just a single caption. I also updated the infobox, so that it still supports the old imagemap captions, but you should still move the imagemap captions to the new attributes to avoid portability issues in the future. Test 5 Wow! This is really snazzy! I just made an infobox featuring mugshots (where possible) from all games I appear in! In this case, I used imagemap to list the titles of the games in their non-abbreviated form. The ingame gallery entries in the infobox to the right are ordered by the games' release dates. Now, I wish we had an imagethree and an imagethree-caption attribute, because the Game Gear game also features my Cho Kishin Zenki form, which I couldn't add because of a missing third row. But, I can easily fix that by just doing that. Namely, adding these two attributes! :3 Test 6 I added imagethree and imagethree-caption, so my infobox now also features my Cho Kishin Zenki form, which, while being present in the manga and the anime, otherwise only appears in a single game, where it's cutscene-only. (that means, you can't play as Cho Kishin Zenki!) Despite this, it totally belongs to an infobox, that shows off my ingame mugshots! Note, that imagethree and imagethree-caption aren't available over at my EVO Wiki, because I added them solely for KDZ Wikia. They also likely won't be used too often, because there aren't too many characters with three or more forms in the games. Miscellaneous Test 7 This test is to show you what happens when you add line breaks to the infobox. I removed all other text, that wouldn't be affected by the change. I also removed the images, to make the infobox smaller. Conclusion That's all for now. If you want to know more details about the new infoboxes and my earlier tests, please visit my first New Infobox Test-blog from over at E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia. If you are all settled and ready to make a decision about the new infoboxes or have additions to them, please let me know in the comments. Category:News and Announcements board Category:Blogs Zenki7